Dragon Ball DC: The Saiyan called Superman
by Ssj blue Future Gohan
Summary: What if the Saiyan's of Dragon Ball existed in the DC Universe instead of the Kryptonian's how will the DC Universe handle a Saiyan who in this realty is it's Superman?. SM/WW, BM/CW and other pairings. Combining the best elements of various timelines and continuities of the DC Universe together as well a elements of the Dragon Ball Universe and my own ideas mix in this story.
1. Facts about this Universe

**FACTS ABOUT THE DRAGON BALL DC: THE SAIYAN CALLED SUPERMAN UNIVERSE**

**I am simply a massive fan of comics and after watching 'What if Saiyans were in DC| Dragon Ball DC' which was made by the Youtube channel Geeks For Fun which I highly recommend that you should watch it as he does a great job combining the Dragon Ball and DC Universe together**

**I decided to do own version of bringing the Dragon Ball and DC Universes together however originally I intended to simply replace Superman and every Kryptonian character with Goku and all the Saiyan characters but I decided to change that and instead I'll still be replacing Superman and every Kryptonian character but with Saiyan's that I made up and main character the Saiyan who is called Superman will be a mix between Goku and the actual Superman but will look like Gohan while wearing since when he's in Ultimate Form he has Superman-like hairstyle and his ****Superman**** costume is what the clone of Superman called Superman X from the 41st century in Legion of Superheroes cartoon series had**

**This Universe will be a merge between Dragon Ball and the DC Universe where it will have the best elements of various timelines and continuities of the DC Universe with the Dragon Ball Universe and the first story I'll be adapting into combine Universe is the DC animated movie Justice League: War**

**The Next Chapter**

**Dragon Ball DC: The Saiyan called Superman**

**Superman's origins**


	2. Superman's origins

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

_ (Someone reading something)_

_[Someone speaking on the phone, TV or computer]_

_ "Robot's speaking"_

**"Evil Godlike beings speaking"**

**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

**Dragon Ball DC: The Saiyan called Superman**

**Earth One**

**Clark Joseph Kent** **/ Tablos/ Superman's origin story**

In the Universe their was warrior race known as the Saiyan's who were known throughout the entire Universe as planet conquerors and they possess incredible power that even the Green Lantern Corp had a hard time of fighting them, the Saiyan's original home world was Planet Sadala but it was destroy by internal discord however the Saiyan's survive the destruction and they conquered the nearby planet known as Daxon the home world of the Daxamites and the Saiyan's renamed the world to New Planet Sadala.

Many years later Kolard who was a low-class Saiyan warrior and that was a devoted Saiyan Army soldier under King Sadala the Third return home for another mission and went to see his wife Seripa and asks if their youngest son, Tablos who was still in his incubator which Seripa told Kolard that he was and he will be released soon.

Seripa also told Kolard that their elder son Gerkin was off world with Prince Sadala the Fourth, Ruka the general of the Saiyan Army and two high class Saiyan warriors Tato and Cado **(The two Saiyan's that were apart of Vegeta's when he was a kid, Cado was the one who told everyone else about Planet Vegeta destruction and ****Tato was the one who ask Raditz about him also having a brother****)**

However unknown to the Saiyan's Brainiac which was a artificial intelligence machine from the Planet Colu that was originally meant to gather date and study all forms of life however it went rogue and left the Planet Colu knowing that if it stay it's creator and the other scientists would be able to destroy it and once it left Planet Colu it created itself a space and a physical body which it designed to look like it's creator Vril Dox and gave itself a new name Brainiac and continue it's original mission to gather knowledge which has led it to create a device that could turn cities in them into small orbs of date with the people being stuck in a endless loop so Brainiac could transportation the small orbs on its Skull Ship so Brainiac could continually study and exterminate it.

**(There are two version's of Brainiac first is that he's a alien from Planet Colu known as Vril Dox and the others that he's a artificial intelligence from Krypton but here I combined the two)**

Brainiac came to Planet Vegeta because after the Saiyan's conquer a world they also take the race's technology to enhance their own and when Brainiac attack New Planet Sadala the Saiyan's fought back and they did far better then most races but it still wasn't enough and Brainiac then sent it's drones to gather everyone who it thought was useful in the Saiyan's capital city of Saiya and those who it didn't were killed.

**(The reason why I chose Saiya to name of the Saiyan's ****capital city ****is because the Saiyan's are also called Saiya-jin with suffix ****_-jin_**** means 'person' and they are also call People of the Saiya)**

While Brainiac hack into every computer system of New Planet Sadala and just before Brainiac left it had just done it fired a blast from it's Skull Ship into the planet's core triggering it's destruction like it has done to every other world it came to as it wanted to make the knowledge that it had gathered only available to him. However before Brainiac destroyed New Planet Sadala Kolard had stolen an Saiyan pod during the battle against Brainiac and his drones and he and Seripa sent Tablos away to the world where he world be safe and that was world was known as Planet Earth.

Tablos's Saiyan pod landed at the United States of America in Kansas near the small town known as Smallville where he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent who were farmers and they were on their way home from the doctor's after finding out they sadly unable to have children of their own so when they found the baby Tablos in his Saiyan pod they decided to adopt him and gave him the name Clark Joseph Kent with them choosing Clark because it was Martha's original last name before she married Jonathan and they raised Clark as their own and teaching him their values.

Jonathan and Martha knew that it would be better if they home school Clark because of him having a tail and being abnormally stronger than any child should be but when Clark was eight years old during one night Clark saw the full mood for the first time in his life since he would be in bed and it triggered the Saiyan transformation into a Great Ape and he power was increased tenfold and Clark began destroying everything around him and when Jonathan and Martha saw him they didn't knew that it was Clark and try to find him so they could flee but Clark saw them and he try to crush them.

However Jonathan and Martha was save by Abin Sur a member of the Green Lantern Corps and he was one of it's greatest members and the protector Sector 2814 which is the part of space where the Planet Earth exist and his Power Ring informed him that there was a Saiyan on Planet Earth who had transformed into a Great Ape and Abin Sur had battle against Saiyan's in the past and knew about how to transform them back to their normal form which was to remove the Saiyan's tails and so Abin Sur blast Clark's tails destroying completely.

When Jonathan and Martha saw that it was Clark they rush over to him to see if he was okay and Abin Sur knew that it the guardians knew that their was a Saiyan survivor on Planet Earth they would order him to take the child to Oa but Abin Sur knew that Jonathan and Martha would take care of Clark and make sure that he wouldn't turn out like other Saiyan's so he didn't report it back to the rest of the

Clark Kent grew up happily thanks to his good parents and he had great friends like Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan and Pete Ross and Jonathan and Martha eventually told Clark the truth of his origins when he was old enough however Clark had always know that he was different from everyone else because of his incredible powers which he secretly used to help his family on the farm but only there as Jonathan told Clark that other people may be afraid of him because of his powers or the fact that he was a alien.

There were two thing's that Clark always love and that was food and fighting and Jonathan and Martha allow Clark to study martial arts and read in a book that skill fighters who could sense other people so Clark began training to do that and eventually he managed however on one night when he was home alone as Jonathan and Martha had went out that night Clark sensed something happen to them so he immediately rush to where he was sensing them and when he got there he saw that they had crash killing both of them as Clark saw their bodies he let out aloud cry which all of Smallville could hear and a golden aura appeared surrounding Clark with his hair turn golden and became even more spiky and many people was able to feel his energy but as quickly as it came Clark turn back to normal.

After his parents funeral Clark travel the world and learn different types of martial arts from different teachers and though all of his training Clark discover the Saiyan's ability to use their own energy to fire attacks and even fly and even though Clark still worked on the Kent family farm Clark wanted to use his power to help people so he travelled to Metropolis where Clark help the people of Metropolis and he became the Superhero where a reporter from the Daily Planet known as Lois Lane gave him his superhero name which was Superman and Clark like it so when he asked his friend for help to create a superhero costume and they were none other than the billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy Bruce Thomas Wayne who he met while traveling the world as he was also travelling the world training.

Bruce had his friend Lucius Fox design and make the costume for Clark to wear which could withstand more things and he had the letter 'S' in a diamond shield on his chest to be his symbol but Bruce also brought Clark's Farm so he didn't have to worry about it and could focus on being a hero for Metropolis without any worry about losing his home.

**Next time on**

**Dragon Ball DC: The Saiyan called Superman**

**So it begins**


	3. So it begins

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

_(Someone reading something)_

_[Someone speaking on the phone, TV or computer]_

_"Robot's speaking"_

**"Evil Godlike beings speaking"**

**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author Speaking)**

**{Characters in DC don't shout out their attacks unlike Characters from Dragon Ball instead when I'll be doing something like this showing what attack their doing}**

* * *

**Earth One**

**On Planet Earth**

**Metropolis**

For the past seven years vigilantes has been appearing in multiple cities across the world where it started with the 'Superman' of Metropolis who possessing incredible super powers and then around the same time the 'Batman' of Gotham city appeared who didn't have powers instead he had gadgets and both them were highly skilled fighters and then in Central City at S.T.A.R. Labs (**Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories**) where there was accident with it's next-gen particle accelerator that was supposed to supply all of Central City with clean energy, and to further the advancement of the science however when they turned it on, something went horribly wrong, and the particle accelerator, releasing a huge shock-wave of dark matter into the Earth's atmosphere which granted numerous of people powers where they would be called meta-humans.

Some of these individuals used their abilities to become vigilantes like 'The Flash' of Central City while Starling City it had the 'Green Arrow' who like 'Batman' didn't possess any super powers instead they were highly skilled fighters with gadgets and then in the case of the 'Green Lantern' of Coast City someone that who themselves doesn't possesses any super powers but instead he has a green power ring which is considered by some to be the most powerful weapons in the known universe.

Then in the recent news Steve Trevor who is an agent of A.R.G.U.S. and he had return to United States of America after disappearing for a couple days and when he return he wasn't alone as he had brought back with him a beautiful woman who's name was Diana and she was the princess of Themyscira which was the home land to the Amazons who were warrior women and she has come to America as a ambassador for the Amazons and she also possessed super powers.

Metropolis is one of the largest and most well-known cities in the United States of America with it having incredible sites to see like the LuthorCorp tower which is one of the world's largest, most diversified multinational corporation with the CEO being the brilliant but ruthless businessman Alexander Joseph 'Lex' Luthor and then there was the Daily Planet tower a world renowned news agency with it's famous world globe on top of the tower.

Superman was a tall and well-built muscular man with a light skin-tone, he had fully outlined sharp eyes which were like all Saiyan's were the usual onyx eyes, spiky black hair that stands on end in a spiky formation with a single bang hanging over the right side of his forehead. **(His Superman costume is what Superman X had from the Legion of Superheroes TV show)**

Currently Superman was currently flying over the city of Metropolis seeing if there was any crime and just then sensed someone was endanger so he quickly flew towards and he saw a building where on it's roof there was a injury man so Superman landed next to him.

"It's going to be okay, I'll get you to a hospi..." Before Superman could finish his sentence he was intercepted by the man.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine but Dave's still inside with whatever that thing is" said the injury man.

"Okay then I'll go and get him" Superman said as he already used his sensing ability to see if the man's life force was fading away but thankfully it wasn't so Superman walk into the abandoned building using his sensing ability to locate the man's friend and once he found him Superman immediately rush over to him and Superman saw that he was unconscious and injured but thankfully his life force wasn't fading away so Supermen used his super speed to take the unconscious man back to his friend.

"Now to see if the one responsible for this is still in the building" Superman said to himself.

As Superman went back in the building he used his sensing ability once again and he found something that he never sensed before so he immediately rush to where it was and what he found was a creature grotesque looking creature, hunchbacked, it had insect-like wings protruding out of his back and was wearing high-tech armour and it was pulling out from it's chest a strange metal cube.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Superman ask the creature which he now could see that had green skin and it's armour was gold-coloured.

**"The Saiyan" **said the creature.

"What did you call me?" Superman ask confused but in the back of his head he knows that he has heard that somewhere before.

However the creature didn't answered him instead it started breathing fire at Superman who block it with his arms and using his Ki to shield.

"These ain't any normal flames" Superman thought as whenever he uses his Ki to shield himself from fire and other things they don't hurt him and he can't even feel it but here even though they ain't hurting him he's able to feel them.

Superman quickly pointed his right hand index finger at the creature and channelled his energy though it. **{Dodon Ray}**

Superman fired a yellow laser from his finger tip hitting the creature in the face causing it to stop breathing fire and be push back and Superman then rush at the creature punching in the right side of its face sending it the ground.

"So are you willing to talk now?" Superman ask the creature but then it try to grab hold of Superman however thanks to his quick reflexes he avoid it and kick the creature away but it managed to pick itself up.

**"FOR LORD DAEKSIDE!" **The creature roared before the cube that it try to pull out from it's chest exploded killing the creature and started a fire.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is only the beginning" Superman said to himself before he use his unleashed a burst of Ki to put out the fire and once he finished he went back to the two injured man on the rooftop and took them to Metropolis hospital to get help but right after he did that Superman flew around Metropolis as he needed to make sure that there weren't any more of those creatures left in Metropolis.

It didn't take Superman long to sense that there was another one of the creatures who was in a warehouse owner by LuthorCorp at Metropolis docks and it look like it was doing the same as the other creature but as Superman try to stop it and find out what was going on it did the exactly the same thing as the previous creature and exploded but just as Superman was about to see if there were clues left behind a green light appeared over him.

"So your the so-call 'Superman' huh?" said a male voice.

Superman turn around he saw a man around the same as him with brown hair wearing a green and black outfit with white gloves and had a white circle with a green symbol inside on his chest and he was flouting in mid air with a green energy surrounding him and he was pointing his green ring at Superman.

**(All Characters besides Superman look like they do in the Animated Film Universe)**

"And who are you?" Superman asked.

"Who are I!? Hello I'm Green Lantern, the Crusader Knight of Coast City" Hal said annoyed.

"Oh yeah I think I heard about someone that" Superman thought remembering seeing in the Daily Planet newspaper written by Lois Lane.

"Anyways I got to go" Superman said as he lift off the floor however just as he was about to fly away a green wall appeared in front of him blocking him.

"Sorry but you ain't going anyway pal, I got some questions to ask you" said Hal.

"I don't have time dealing with you" Superman said annoyed as he pull his fist back before throwing a punch at the green wall shattered it normally he wouldn't do this however he needed to find if there were anymore those creatures in Metropolis.

_[Warning Green Lantern, you are facing against a Saiyan]_ said Green Lantern ring.

"Saiyan? There's that word again?" Superman thought curiously.

"Saiyan? I've never heard of them, what are they?" Green Lantern ask curiously as all the time he's being a Green Lantern he's never heard about a race called Saiyan's.

_[The Saiyan's were known throughout the Universe as a warrior race who travel to different world's and conquer them]_ Green Lantern ring explained.

"No, that can't be true" Superman muttered to himself in horror at finding out what his were.

"Are you behind what's going on with these strange creatures!?" Green Lantern demanded.

"WHAT! No I'm, wait did you say strange creatures?" Superman ask thinking that he was referring to the same creatures he has seen but then Green Lantern then used his ring to create a barrier surrounding Superman.

"Your coming with me!" Green Lantern said seriously.

"Alright you ask for this" Superman said before he began channelling his Ki before unleashing it shattering Green Lantern's barrier and sending him flying outside where he first crash into the giant green cube, freeing a man that was a grey armour with a black bat symbol on the chest and a yellow belt, dark blue gauntlets, dark blue boots, dark blue cape and cowl.

**(Batman's costume in this story is the one he wore in the 'Batman: Hush' animated film dark blue cape and cowl ****instead of black simply because I think its looks cool)**

After breaking the giant green cube Hal continue until he crash into a truck causing a explosion as for Batman he quickly pick up a metal box which was same as the two that the two creatures had and Superman then appeared in front of Batman however he then recognised his energy signature.

"Is that you Bru.." Superman could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Batman.

"Yes it's me" Batman said not wanting Superman to say his name out loud as he was none other then Superman's friend the billionaire industrialist and notorious playboy Bruce Thomas Wayne under the cowl.

"So why are you and flash light over there here?" Superman ask curiously.

"Because of this" Batman said showing Superman the metal box.

"That two monsters that I had fought had a boxes just like that" said Superman.

Suddenly giant green fist came hitting Superman sending him flying across the street.

"HEY! We ain't done!" Green Lantern said angrily

"Lantern! What are you doing!?Why are you attacking Superman!?" Batman demanded angrily.

"Apparently he's something called a Saiyan who are known as a warrior race that travel to different world's and conquer them! Meaning that there's a chance he's behind what's going on with that monsters we saw before!" Green Lantern said angrily before he flew at Superman.

Green Lantern then created giant green train to hit Superman with however when Superman saw it coming at him he lift his left arm above his head with open palm pointing upwards and started to channel his energy which took the form of a light orange razor-sharp disc. **{****Destructo Disc****}**

Superman then threw the disc at Green Lantern's train spitting it in half but he the disc disappear as he didn't want to cut Green Lantern in half.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Green Lantern complained as he quickly formed a shield around himself just in time as Superman then appeared in front of him and punched the shield so hard sending the green wearing Superhero all the way to downtown Metropolis, Green Lantern managed to stop himself from crashing and he then flew as fast as he could back to Superman before he unleashed a green blast of energy at him who saw this so Superman extended his right arm, charging a yellowish-lime energy into his right fist causing it to glow. **{****Dodon Laser****} **

**(It's the attack I came up where it's a stronger version of the ****Dodan Ray where that only ****uses one finger while this technique ****uses**** the entire hand to create a stronger version of the attack, I've uses this attack in my other stories)**

Superman unleashed his attack firing a strong yellow blast of energy which crashed with Green Lantern's green energy attack and the two had a beam struggle where it look like the two were evenly match however Batman threw a small black ball at Green Lantern which exploded in his face allowing Superman to win the beam struggle and once Superman's attack him it Green Lantern crashing to the ground but that it beat him as him slowly pick himself up however Batman was standing over him.

"Green Lantern! Stand down! Superman isn't the enemy!" Batman demanded as he knows from his time training with Clark in the League of shadows Clark outright refused to kill anyone much to Ra's Al Ghul anger so he sent Clark away instead of killing him thinking that it would be waste of a promising warrior.

"WHAT! WHY! HE'S THE ENEMY!" Green Lantern shouted angrily.

"No he's not!" Batman said seriously.

"How can you know for sure! What do you know him or something!?" Green Lantern asked however from the looks he got from Batman and Superman he got his a answer "Are you kidding me!"

"We met while we were training" said Batman.

"He even made my suit" said Superman.

"You said two of those things had boxes just like this one?" Batman asked.

"Yeah and when I try to find out what they were doing they blow themselves up" said Superman.

"Same thing happened to us, it seems to be something that's bigger than both Metropolis and Gotham" said Batman.

Just then three Metropolis police helicopters came and put lights on them.

"Let's move" Batman ordered as he opened up a manhole and jump down to the sewers and both Superman and Green Lantern floated down.

"Man what is up with this guy and sewers" Green Lantern said annoyed as this was the second time this night he's been in the sewers because of Batman.

"Someone is strategically placing these boxes, we have to find out and why? Before it's too late" said Batman.

**(The reason why I've changed the number of the Earth from zero to one is because if I ever want to do a 'C****risis on Infinite Earths' story line where at the end multiple Earths get combined together to form Earth Prime/ Earth Zero)**

**Next time**

**Dragon Ball DC: The Saiyan called Superman**

**The Invasion begins**


	4. The Invasion begins

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

_(Someone reading something)_

_[Someone speaking on the phone, TV or computer]_

_"Robot's speaking"_

**"Evil Godlike beings speaking"**

**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author Speaking)**

**{Characters in DC don't shout out their attacks unlike Characters from Dragon Ball instead when I'll be doing something like this showing what attack their doing}**

* * *

**Last time**

"How can you know for sure! What do you know him or something!?" Green Lantern asked however from the looks he got from Batman and Superman he got his a answer "Are you kidding me!"

"We met while we were training" said Batman.

"He even made my suit" said Superman.

"You said two of those things had boxes just like this one?" Batman asked.

"Yeah and when I try to find out what they were doing they blow themselves up" said Superman.

"Same thing happened to us, it seems to be something that's bigger than both Metropolis and Gotham" said Batman.

Just then three Metropolis police helicopters came and put lights on them.

"Let's move" Batman ordered as he opened up a manhole and jump down to the sewers and both Superman and Green Lantern floated down.

"Man what is up with this guy and sewers" Green Lantern said annoyed as this was the second time this night he's been in the sewers because of Batman.

"Someone is strategically placing these boxes, we have to find out and why? Before it's too late" said Batman.

* * *

**The current time**

On the very edges of the Universe exist two world's one that were once one but after a great battle between the old God's that world which was called Genesis and was spit into two world's which then drifted apart from each other to the corners of the Universe and one of these world's resembled heaven which was called New Genesis while the other resembled hell which was called Apokolips and on that dark world is giant castle and it's throne room were two figures one was the same size as a human being and was skinny with pale skin and wore a purple cloak.

**"****DeSaad! ****What do you have to report on the agent's on the Earth?"** The large figure in the throne chair asked in a demonic voice.

"All the father boxes have been planted, but there's been a few complications, my lord the Saiyan that the Earthlings call Superman has found one of the father boxes, and these defenders have been popping all over the planet, They're onto us my lord, if anything, if I may I strongly suggest that you speed up the process for your conquest" said Desaad.

For a moment, the larger figure looked contemplative on what to do, before looking back down at his servant. **"Let the invasion begin"**

**Earth One**

**On Planet Earth**

**Metropolis**

Currently with Superman, Batman and Green Lantern they were inside a abandon building discussing on what they should do next.

"There have been reports about mysterious kidnappings all across the country" said Batman.

"We had them here too, I just figured that was life in the big city. You think the disappearances and these creatures are connected?" Superman asked.

"Yeah there connected, people started disappearing around the same time as these creatures it can't just be a coincidence" said Batman.

"Makes sense after all one of those things try to kidnap that woman" Hal said referring to the one that he and Batman had encountered before they came to Metropolis to meet Superman.

"And these creatures are soldiers, expendable soldiers at that, planting these devices at all costs that's military strategy we might be staring down the barrel of a full-scale alien invasion" said Batman.

"Well it isn't any race the Green Lantern Corp knows about since my ring can't identified anything on it and the Green Lantern Corp data banks contains all the knowledge of the Guardian's of the Universe and their the oldest race in the Universe" said Hal.

"So what should we do then?" Superman ask the two other heroes.

"I say we crack this thing wide open and see what happens" Hal said as he form a large green sledgehammer.

However just as he swing his hand down along with the sledgehammer Batman grab hold of his wrist while Superman had grab the sledgehammer. "Hey?!"

"Without any idea what's inside, that's idiotic!" Batman said seriously as he let go of Hal's wrist.

Just then the device started to flashing white and began beeping.

"IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" Hal shouted as he form a giant green hand which he use to grab hold of the device and threw it away from them but as it look like it had exploded but instead a wormhole opened up, and once it stabilized more the creatures started to fly out.

"This can't be good" said Hal.

"Their coming though" Superman said as he went into his fighting stance. **(His fighting is the same one that Goku has)**

"It's a gateway" Batman said realising what the devices were meant for.

More of the creatures came though the gateway and so Hal flew at them firing green energy blasts at them and Superman join in by extending both of his arms, charging a yellowish-lime energy into both fists causing them to glow. **{Double ****Dodon Laser****}**

Superman unleashed two yellow blasts of energy which annihilated multiple of the creatures however some of them began to overwhelm Batman so Superman fired multiple blue Ki blasts at the creatures before they get hold of Batman.

"Your welcome" Superman said as even though he knows that this was serious he couldn't help himself but enjoy himself as always loves to fight villains who were strong.

Superman then punch another one in the face before ripping off its wing and throw it at another while Hal formed a giant green hand to punch another and he kept reforming and throwing it at more of them as they try to get closer to him however they eventually managed to and began to drag him to more of them but Batman using his grapple hook to swing in, grab Hal's hand and swing them away from the creatures.

Hal then let go of Batman's hand and as he fell to the ground he quickly formed a giant green mech suit which crush two creatures under it's feet and it began firing green rockets which flew around and hit multiple creatures.

"Don't let up" Batman said as he threw a explosive batarangs at one of the creatures hitting it in the face.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Hal said as he used two machine guns on his giant green mech suit arms and started firing them at the creatures just as they got though the gateway.

"Hey Lanterns could you shield Batman" Superman said as he raised his hands up and charged up a large energy sphere. **{Finish Buster}**

"On it" Hal said as he saw the energy sphere that Superman had created so he quickly use his ring to grab Batman and brought him inside the mech suit as he made it move away from the gateway as he had a idea what Superman was going to do and it was something that he was actually planning on doing himself.

As Superman swing his hands down and fired the powerful ball of energy at the gateway and the creatures that were coming though it and as Superman's collide with the gateway it caused a explosion destroying the building and killing all the remaining creatures while Superman had shielded himself from the explosion by using his Ki to form a large white barrier while Green Lantern's mech had protected Batman and himself. **{Tenma Defense****} (It's a move that both Future Gohan and Present Gohan uses)**

"Since when can you created barriers?" Batman ask curiously.

"I've been trying to come up with a new move to protect myself from any strong attacks and after seeing Green Lantern use his ring to create barriers I thought what if I could that" said Superman .

"Your welcome" said Hal.

[Master Bruce] said a voice on Batman's commander.

"Alfred what is it?" Batman asked.

[There are more of these attack all across the world] said Alfred.

"So they have began" said Batman.

[Not just reports are saying they are also kidnapping people] said Alfred.

"Their still kidnapping people but why?" Batman said thinking they would kidnap people before the invasion to get any Intel but why now during their attack.

[Sir the batcomputer just pick up something, their attacking the presidents plane] said Alfred.

"Their attacking the presidents plane" said Batman.

"I'm on it, which way?" Superman asked and Batman listen to Alfred and then pointed in the direction and Superman powered up gaining a white aura before blasting off to save the presidents of the United States.

**Currently at Washington D.C**

The President of the United States was on his way back to the White house to have a meeting with the ambassador from the recently discovered island call Themyscira, Princesses Diana or otherwise known as Wonder Woman because of her superhuman abilities but then all of a sudden his men notified him that the White House was being under attack by demon-like monsters and upon learning this, he instantly focused on keeping the love of his life, his wife safely and have the plane land on the ground safely.

However the Presidents hopes were soon dashed when he saw flocks of the monsters surrounding the plane, even attacking it. The security team ushered the President and his wife to the cabin in the bottom of the plane, with the monsters breaching the plane and attacking the security team. After the last guard managed to kill at least three monsters, one came from above and grabbed him, before taking him to who knows where.

It was then, as the President held his wife in his arms and prepared for their deaths, that a beautiful dark haired woman dressed in blue and red came to their rescue. Using her sword, she decapitated two of the monsters, and saved the president and his wife.

"Wonder Woman!" the Presidents wife exclaimed with a happy expression.

"Mr president it is nice to finally meet you, I am Diana" said Diana.

The three of them made their way to the cockpit to check the situation on the plane however it was then that everyone noticed that the place had stopped falling. On a screen that showed a view of the bottom of the aircraft, they saw a a man holding up the plane and while bringing it down slowly.

"It's Superman!" The pilot exclaimed with a happy expression.

"By the gods..." Diana trailed off, a look of interest in her eyes at seeing the warrior dress in red and blue.

This got her blood boiling for more action so she left the cockpit, exited the plane and began helping the spiky haired man fight off the monsters using her incredible strength and magic sword.

"Hey, you're pretty strong!" Superman complimented as he could sense a incredibly strong Ki signature in the plane and it was killing the monsters.

Diana look at man who was holding a plane in his hands like he was carrying a box with a knowing smirk. "I know" She said, slicing off a monster's head however another one try to attack her from behind.

"Look out!" Superman said as he channelled his Ki eyes and fired white laser-like beams from both of his eyes hitting the creature in the face and destroying it's head. **{Eye Laser}**

**(He ain't Superman it he didn't have something like heat vision and since Eye laser's are a thing in Dragon Ball why not give him them)**

"Thanks, my name is Diana" Wonder Woman said as she gave a look of interest towards Clark.

"Superman" Clark said reaching out with one hand, while holding up the plane with the other.

"A pleasure" Wonder Woman reached out and shook his hand

"He's a true warrior" Diana thought as she could feel how strong and rough his hands were which belonged to someone who has trained and fought many battles.

As Superman brought the plane safely down while Diana protected from any more of the creatures and once it they landed they were met by agents of A.R.G.U.S. who took the president and his wife but not before they thank Superman and Wonder Woman.

"I'm working with two other heroes to see if we can put a stop to this, do you want to come along and join us?" Superman ask as someone as strong and skilled as Diana would help.

"Of course onwards to battle" Diana said before she and Superman took off in to the sky and flew as fast as they could back to Metropolis to help Batman and Green Lantern.

**Next time**

**Dragon Ball DC: The Saiyan called Superman**

**The Nine Wonders of the World**

* * *

**(Saiyan Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and Green Lantern so who else be on this team and what should this team be called the Justice League, ****the Justice**** Society, ****the Justice**** Legion, ****the Justice**** Battalion, ****the Justice**** Squadron, ****the Justice**** Lords or the Justice Guild?I would Really like to know your thoughts?)**


	5. Steppenwolf arrives

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thoughts"

_(Someone reading something)_

_[Someone speaking on the phone, TV or computer]_

_"Robot's speaking"_

_**"Evil Godlike beings speaking"**_

**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author Speaking)**

**{Characters in DC don't shout out their attacks unlike Characters from Dragon Ball instead when I'll be doing something like this showing what attack their doing}**

* * *

**(You have probably realised that I'm using maternal from New 52 Justice League comic and the Justice League: War animated film but changing couple things expect besides the obvious one where the Superman of this realty is a Saiyan)**

* * *

**Last time**

"Thanks, my name is Princess Diana of Themyscira, but people also call me Wonder Woman" Wonder Woman said as she gave a look of interest towards Clark.

"Superman" Clark said reaching out with one hand, while holding up the plane with the other.

"A pleasure" Wonder Woman reached out and shook his hand

"He's a true warrior" Diana thought as she could feel how strong and rough his hands were which belonged to someone who has trained and fought many battles.

As Superman brought the plane safely down while Diana protected from any more of the creatures and once it they landed they were met by agents of A.R.G.U.S. who took the president and his wife but not before they thank Superman and Wonder Woman.

"I'm working with two other heroes to see if we can put a stop to this, do you want to come along and join us?" Superman ask as someone as strong and skilled as Diana would help.

"Of course onwards to battle" Diana said before she and Superman took off in to the sky and flew as fast as they could back to Metropolis to help Batman and Green Lantern.

* * *

**The current time**

As Superman and Wonder Woman reach Metropolis Clark could sense that sense that Batman and Green Lantern were still alive however he also sensed other strong energy's near them and they were fighting the creatures as well which made Superman wonder that if maybe Batman and Green Lantern had found more allies.

As they reach where Superman was sensing were at he and Wonder Woman saw two other beings who were flying thanks to their wings however they weren't the monster's that Superman and the other heroes have been facing instead they were human with bird wings wearing armour and both of them were wielding maces which they were using against the creatures.

"Look more fellow warriors" Diana said seeing the two wing warriors fighting against the creatures.

"I think I've heard about them from the Daily Planet newspaper, they call themselves Hawkman and Hawkgirl" said Superman.

"Are these the allies you were speaking of?" Diana asked.

"No but it's good to see other's fighting these things as well" said Superman.

**(In this realty Hawkman and Hawkgirl are going to be founding members of the team)**

Superman sensed someone with strange energy where it was incredibly strong but felt like lightning and he know what lightning felt like as he has been hit by it from Livewire and Superman saw that it belong to man in red with yellow boots and yellow lightning on it who was using Super Speed to take out multiple creatures but just as Superman and Wonder Woman got closer to them Superman sensed more of the creatures were coming and soon enough more of the creatures flew down and at Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkman and Hawkgirl.

"**FOR LORD DARKSEID!**" The creatures cry out at them, preparing for battle.

However Diana changed straight at them letting out a war cry and started attacking them. Her initial landing created an explosion that sends several flying, An elbow and punch to one sends it reeling back, and another moves to punch where she stands. Jumping back, Diana throws out a gold lasso she's been holding, roping the one that tried to attack her, before launching it with barely more than a flick of her wrist into a nearby building.

"Holy-..." The Flash mumbles in shock next to Green Lantern.

"Nice" Green Lantern said with a smile.

"Not bad" Hawkgirl said impress.

"She's got skill" Hawkman said impress.

"So this is who the media calling Wonder Woman" Batman thought curiously as he watch Diana.

More of the creatures charge at her and so Diana sent the one that she lasso'd into the fray with a pull of her arm, destroying it and the other three, She then draw out her sword and began cutting each of them down with Green blood soaking her arms and sword, electricity zipping through the jade drippings.

"Greetings, warriors!" Diana said saluting them with her sword before putting it away.

"Dibs" Green Lantern said to the Flash just as he floats away towards Diana who gathering up her lasso but just as Green Lantern got close to Diana Superman levitate to the ground, landing between her and the lantern where he gave Green Lantern a protective stare, as if telling him to stay away from her.

"Men" Hawkgirl thought as roll her eyes.

"Oh, it's good to be back in the heat of war" said Diana.

The remaining creatures all flew away "YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!" Green Lantern shouted at them.

"No, they're assembling, waiting for whoever's behind this to launch the attack" Batman said as he stepped forwards.

"Okay then, now what?" Superman ask curiously.

"... I don't know" Batman said uncertain.

But just then Green Lantern saw something was rocking towards them.

"Incoming!" Green Lantern yell as he pointed his ring at whatever was coming at them while Superman ready a Ki blast, Wonder Woman ready her sword, Hawkman ready his axe and Hawkgirl ready her mace.

It first crash into a building before crashing to the ground and out from the dust was man who seem to be mostly machine.

"Mine" Wonder Woman said as she change at the man/machine hybrid who when saw this his left arm repurposes into a cannon, and fire a beam of energy, sending Diana back into a car behind them.

"You're done" Superman said ferocity as he channelled his large amount of Ki into both of his hands ready to blast.

"No wait, I'm not with them!" The man/machine hybrid pleaded.

"Hold on," The Flash said using his Super Speed where he look like a red blur with yellow lightning to between Superman and the man/machine hybrid "I can vouch for that. He's Victor Stone, he was at S.T.A.R. Labs when it got attack by these creatures and was the one who stop them".

"But why can't I sense any energy from him? Is it because he's mostly machine" Superman thought curiously.

**(Basically I'm making out that Cyborg is like the Androids from Dragon Ball where no one can sense their Ki)**

Suddenly there was thunder erupted from above and then a man appeared dressed in red, gold and white, descends from the sky and once he land he pull down his hood.

"Hey there! What's up?" He puts a hand over his chest which had a large lightning bolt "I'm Captain Marvel, I'm with him," he said indicating to Victor. **(Yeah I know that DC comics rename him to Shazam because Marvel has their own character call Captain Marvel however they could have rename him to Captain Thunder from the Flashpoint timeline as ****Shazam is also the name of the powerful wizard who was the one who gave Billy his superpowers)**

"He's ain't with me" said Victor.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be? Mr. Roboto?" Green Lantern ask impatiently.

"Considering what I am you can call me Cyborg and you need heard what I know" said Cyborg.

"How do you figure?" Green Lantern ask.

"Well, for one thing, the water's on fire" Batman said pointing past him at the Harbor where the remaining creatures formed a giant circle of fire around the sea.

"Ahh shit" Green Lantern muttered under his breath.

"Do you know what these creatures are?" Hawkman ask Cyborg.

"Their call Parademons, they're shock troopers that are created in laboratories on the known as Apokolips" Cyborg explained.

Suddenly Black and red pillars emerge all over the city, the aliens flying around and almost arbitrarily picking people up at complete random, carrying them off to the pillars where they disappear.

"What are they doing with them?" Superman asked.

"Can't be sure, but I know this. They're not killing anyone - They're harvesting them" said Batman.

"This isn't an isolated incident either. It's happening across the world" The Flash added.

"You said that these 'Parademons' were made in laboratories, what if they were the people from the other worlds that have already terraforming and were made into more Parademons?" said Hawkgirl.

"Then we have to do something" said Hawkman.

"We're too late. He's already here" Cyborg said as he look towards the giant circle of fire around the sea where another Black and red pillar emerged and from the top rise an large muscular man who look human with red eyes and a black goatee wearing black and red armour holding a large battle axe revealed himself, flying over the water towards the mainland.

**(This version of Steppenwolf looks like the comic book version where he looks human in black and red armour)**

"I'm guessing that's the bad guy" said Green Lantern.

"Lucky guess" Batman answers.

"So that's the guy we got to beat" Superman said as he slam his right fist into his left palm ready for a fight.

"So umm who's that?" The Flash ask a bit worried.

"That's Steppenwolf, he's the General of Apokolips army and is known throughout the Universe as 'The End of Worlds' because of the amount of world's he has conquered" Cyborg explained.

Just then three fighter jets were overhead, launching missiles at Steppenwolf who was floating ominously toward them. Steppenwolf saw this so he place both hands on his battle axe where the blade part began to glow a reddish-orange color, and once he swung it at the three jets it unleashed a reddish-orange slash of energy which destroyed them completely.

"No" The Flash said in horror seeing the three fighter jets destroy with their pilots killed.

_**"I am Steppenwolf and r**__**ejoice humanity, for you have been chosen by the great and powerful Lord ****Darkseid to become apart of his kingdom"**_ Stepppnwolf announced.

**Next time**

**Dragon Ball DC: The Saiyan called Superman**

**We are the Justice League**


End file.
